The increase in second devices such as mobile phones, tablets, laptops, and the like has led to increased activity on the second device while being exposed to content on a first device. As an example, users that view a movie on their television tend to also be actively using their mobile phones. Often, a user that is exposed to content via a first device uses their second device to search for information related to the content on the first device. As an example, a user may watch a movie on their television, the movie starring an actor W. The user may decide to use her mobile phone to look up awards won by actor W while watching the movie.